Bahagia Itu Sederhana
by InfiKiss
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang anak-anak di satu taman kanak-kanak. Tertawa, mengisengi teman sebaya, marah, namun akhirnya menatap impian bersama. Karena untuk bahagia itu sebenarnya begitu sederhana.


Kisah ini hanyalah sebuah cerita sederhana. Jangan membayangkan sebuah perang yang membumi-hanguskan beberapa persen bagian dari dunia. Jangan! Karena tak akan ada perang di dongeng ini. Tak akan ada kesedihan yang tertinggal. Tak akan ada air mata yang belum sempat dihapuskan. Apalagi kata-kata yang tak sempat tersampaikan kepada seseorang yang disayang.

Sungguh ini hanyalah sesuatu yang sederhana.

Yang kuharap bisa menjadi teman pengantar tidurmu selepas senja.

* * *

 **Bahagia Itu Sederhana**

 **.**

 _ **A**_ **Joker Game** _ **fanfiction presented by**_ **InfiKiss**

 _ **Joker Game (c)**_ _ **KOJI YANAGI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe!Kids**_ **.** _ **One-shot**_ **.** _ **A lil bit out of character**_ **.** _ **Play-ground area**_ **.**

 **.**

 **Dan saya tidak mendapatkan apapun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini; kecuali kepuasan hati yang butuh obat segar selama liburan.**

 **~Slot request pertama untuk (Lily-san)~**

* * *

Di sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Dengan bangunan yang masih terbilang cukup baru nan cerah. Terlukis berbagai macam gambar sederhana di setiap sudut bangunan tersebut. Ada bunga matahari yang melambangkan keceriaan, bunga mawar putih yang berarti ketulusan, juga langit biru cerah beserta awan yang menunjukkan kesan kebebasan. Beberapa jenis mainan kekanakkan tersebar luas di halaman. Sebagian masih bagus dengan warna-warni cerah, namun beberapa pun sudah tampak kusam dimakan usia.

 _Hohoemi Gakuen_ —nama itu terpampang di papan penunjuk di bagian pagar. Sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang terletak di salah satu distrik kota Tokyo yang padat penduduk. Tak terlalu banyak anak yang belajar atau bermain di tempat itu, mengingat saat ini sang Negri Matahari Terbit tengah mengalami krisis dimana banyak orang yang enggan memiliki anak. Namun sekolah ini tak pernah tampak muram. Keceriaannya tercetak di tiap jengkal ruang yang ada di dalamnya.

Keceriaan. Kebahagiaan. Kepolosan anak-anak yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Aaaaaa!" Lengkingan sontak mengisi tiap kubikel udara di dalam kelas D.

Kelas yang terletak di paling utara Hohoemi Gakuen itu hanya diisi oleh sembilan anak sebaya yang kira-kira berusia lima-enam tahun. Bisa jadi kelas yang paling sering membawa pengaruh di Hohoemi Gakuen. Karena di dalam kelas ini, dikumpulkanlah anak-anak berlatar-belakang dan sifat khusus. Bukan berarti anak-anak ini mengalami kemunduran mental atau semacamnya. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok anak yang memiliki daya kemampuan melebihi kebanyakan anak lain. Juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang.

Tapi seperti apapun mereka, yang namanya bocah tetaplah bocah. Mau bumi dijungkir-balikkan seratus delapan puluh derajat pun mereka akan senantiasa melakukan keonaran yang kadang tidak biasa.

Kita lanjutkan ke masalah sebelumnya.

Lengkingan yang entah berapa oktaf itu menjadi polusi suara tersendiri untuk Sakuma. Ia hapal benar siapa yang menjerit, karena si pelaku itu memang hampir selalu menjerit setiap hari. Kuulangi; HAMPIR SELALU menjerit SETIAP HARI. Dan Sakuma benar-benar tidak menggunakan majas hiperbola di sini.

Ekor matanya melirik enggan. Seorang anak kecil berdiri siaga di pojok ruangan dengan sapu di tangan. Gayanya seolah seperti Samurai yang tengah memegang pedang yang kelewat panjang, karena tingginya saja hanya sekitar delapan puluh sentimeter. Matanya tajam mengawasi musuh yang mendekat.

Ia adalah Miyoshi, si kecil berponi samping yang entah kenapa menjadi faforitnya anak-anak di kelas D.

"Uu-huh! Miyoshi curang! Dilarang pakai senjata!"

"Mundur! Mundur! Siapapun yang mendekat sejauh satu meter akan aku pukul—tanpa terkecuali! Tanpa pilih kasih!" Komandonya kembali menggelegar ke seisi kelas. Menatap tajam dua anak jangkung dan satu anak pendek yang sudah mengepung Miyoshi tanpa ampun.

Sebentar! Ini bukanlah tindakan penindasan. Ini hanya permainan. Atau kalau menurut mereka; iseng-isengan.

Yang paling tinggi dengan senyum iseng sengaja mengambil langkah mendekat. Namun detik berikutnya ia dihadang dengan ujung gagang sapu tepat di depan mata. Amari terkikik geli dengan respon gesit Miyoshi. Alih-alih mundur, anak itu malah meloncat ke kiri dan ke kanan secara cepat untuk membuat Miyoshi kebingungan mengarahkan sapunya.

"Amari!"

"Hahaha! Tarian gagang sapu! Hooo!" Berikutnya sorakan lantang dari Hatano mengisi ke seluruh kelas. Anak kecil dengan tubuh paling pendek—namun punya mulut yang serewel Miyoshi—bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kedua tangannya dijunjung tinggi di atas kepala. Seolah apa yang dilakukan Amari adalah hal yang paling spektakuler di dunia.

"Yeyy! Yeyy! Amari! Maju terus!" Kaminaga yang juga ikutan mengepung Miyoshi malah memanas-manasi. Anak itu merentangkan kedua tangan seolah mengunci jalan agar Miyoshi tidak kabur kemana-mana.

Hal itu memicu gelak tawa di seisi kelas. Mereka yang sedang bermain malah jadi menonton Amari dan Miyoshi.

"Miyoshi, main sapu itu bahaya."

"Kalian nggak boleh berantem terus, lho. Nanti kena hukuman lagi."

Hatano malah mencibir ke arah dua temannya yang mencoba menasihati di antara tawa. Lidahnya dijulurkan untuk meledek. "Berisik, huu~ Kalau nggak mau ikutan, Jitsui dan Odagiri diam saja. Duduk saja di pojok sambil bermain boneka, huu~"

Iih, nyebelin banget anak ini.

"Sebenarnya kalian berempat main apa, sih?" tanya Fukumoto kalem.

Hatano melirik si bongsor yang sering tampak tenang. Lalu terkikik sendiri sebelum menjawab. Tubuhnya mundur, kedua tangan diposisikan di belakang kepala. Satu matanya malah mengerling nakal ke arah Fukumoto yang mengerutkan kening karena tidak paham maksudnya.

Ada udang di balik batu—setidaknya Jitsui memahami makna itu.

Tazaki tadinya tak mau ikut campur. Tapi jawaban samar Hatano membuat anak itu berdiri. Boneka merpati kecil yang sejak tadi berada di pelukan ditinggal. Buku bergambar berisi tentang kelompok burung pun diabaikan. Agaknya, apa yang ingin dilakukan Amari, Hatano dan Kaminaga sudah menarik minatnya.

"Tazaki ikutan?"

"Hu-uh!"

"Uwooo!" Hatano langsung bersorak lagi.

Tentu saja wajah Miyoshi semakin kesal. Manik cokelatnya membesar. Mendelik tajamTazaki seolah ingin mengutuk anak itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Tazaki!" Panggilnya nanar. "Jangan ikut campur! Mundur! Mundur semuanya!"

Kaminaga memecah ketegangan antara Miyoshi dan Tazaki dengan memanggil Jitsui. "Yakin Jitsui tidak mau ikutan, nih?"

"Menyenangkan, sih. Tapi kalau Miyoshi sampai marah sama aku, aku nggak mau juga. Eh, tapi lihat Miyoshi marah juga asyik. Apa aku ikutan saja, ya?" Anak kecil itu malah sibuk bergumam sendiri ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kaminaga.

"Jangan ikutan, Jitsui! Bantu aku!" Gagang sapu kembali digerakkan kesembarang arah. Membuat barikade pertahanan yang ia yakini tak akan goyah. Miyoshi tahu tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya kalau ia sudah membawa senjata.

Tapi tentu saja ditengah kekacauan itu, ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau Hatano secara diam-diam menyelinap ke belakang. Bersembunyi diantara loker-loker kecil untuk menangkap Miyoshi yang membelakanginya. Cengiran iseng tak lepas dari wajah polosnya.

"Tu…"

"Wa…"

"Ga!"

"Hyaaah!"

"…?!"

BRUUGH—

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat singkat. Hanya beberapa detik. Hatano meloncat ke belakang Miyoshi. Dua anak kecil itu sama-sama tersungkur di lantai yang tentu saja Hatano tertawa kesenangan. Anak-anak sisanya buru-buru mengerubungi Miyoshi dan Hatano. Amari menghadiahkan serangan geli di kedua tangan Miyoshi—membuat anak itu tertawa geli namun juga mengumpat marah-marah. Tazaki dan Kaminaga mengusap-usap rambut mereka di perut Miyoshi dan Hatano. Sedangkan Jitsui ternyata cukup kuat untuk mengunci kaki Miyoshi agar anak kecil itu tidak bisa kabur. Hatano sendiri, ia sudah dengan semangat mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Miyoshi yang selalu klimis ke arah samping. Padahal ia sendiri tak luput dari serangan Amari, Tazaki dan Kaminaga.

Kekacauan. Hanya Odagiri dan Fukumoto yang cukup waras untuk tidak menyusul kegilaan teman-temannya. Dan Sakuma, yang sejak tadi tetap menjadi penonton setia.

Kerusuhan terjadi beberapa menit saat Jitsui sudah tidak sanggup memegangi Miyoshi karena lelah tertawa. Amari, Tazaki dan Kaminaga pun sudah berbaring di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Juga Hatano. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tampak rapi seperti sedia kala. Rambut, seragam, semuanya berantakan. Bahkan gagang sapu sudah diungsikan entah kemana oleh Hatano tadi.

Miyoshi satu-satunya yang cemberut dengan wajah memerah.

~oOoOoOo~

Sakuma asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di lantai. Sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing dengan keributan teman-temannya meski sebenarnya tawa dan teriakan mereka sangat mengganggu Sakuma. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, hampir setiap hari hal ini terjadi. Kemarin Hatano dikerjai setengah mati oleh Miyoshi dan Amari sampai menangis. Hari sebelumnya Tazaki dan Kaminaga berkelahi karena berebut main dengan Jitsui. Lalu minggu lalu, Odagiri jadi korban Hatano dan Jitsui. Entah kenapa anak-anak di kelas D ini memang sangat aktif—atau nakal? Jangan kira Sakuma tidak pernah jadi korban, bocah yang mendapat panggilan kesayangan Letnan Sakuma ini selalu kena dipermainkan Miyoshi, Hatano dan Jitsui. Dan menjadi tameng tiga anak paling pendek itu kalau anak-anak bongsor sudah mau mengisengi mereka bertiga.

Dan dengan jiwa kepahlawanannya, tentu Sakuma kecil akan melindungi mereka.

Namun ketenangan Sakuma sirna seketika saat Miyoshi duduk di sampingnya sambil cemberut.

"Miyoshi? Ada apa?"

"Aku kesal!"

Sedikit menyembunyikan tawa, Sakuma melirik teman-teman yang lainnya. Mereka malah sudah asyik bermain yang lain. Kali ini Hatano sudah mengganggu Fukumoto. Tazaki, Amari dan Kaminaga malah adu suit. Sedangkan Jitsui dan Odagiri membuat bangunan dengan menggunakan balok.

Sakuma menatap Miyoshi lagi. Buku bergambar para pahlawan Jepang ditangkupkan terbuka di lantai. "Rambutmu berantakan."

"Tentu saja! Hatano, Tazaki dan Amari merusaknya! Aku 'kan butuh waktu lama untuk menyisirnya!"

Lalu sang Letnan kecil tertawa. Tangan kanan terangkat untuk sedikit merapikan tatanan rambut Miyoshi. Setidaknya, sapuan tangan Sakuma membuat helaian yang berantakan kembali ke arah semula. Meski masih banyak rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana.

Satu hembusan nafas keras, Miyoshi merebahkan tubuhnya. Kepala disandarkan di kaki kecil Sakuma. "Aku kesal! Kesal! Mau marah! Besok mereka nggak akan aku kasih permen pokoknya." Ancam Miyoshi sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku mau berbagi sama Sakuma saja." Lanjutnya. Miyoshi benar-benar tak merasa dirinya pun sama nakalnya dengan teman yang lain rupanya. Kalau dia yang jadi korban, jelas saja dimatanya teman-teman adalah yang paling nakal dan dia anak paling baik.

Curang, ya….

Sakuma tak banyak menanggapi. Berdebat dengan Miyoshi yang sedang marah hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hati anak itu. Sakuma ingat betul kali pertama ia menasihati Miyoshi yang marah sehabis dijahili Jitsui dan Hatano, bukannya mengerti anak itu malah menangis. Lalu berakhir dengan Sakuma yang kena marah Amari dan Tazaki.

Anak kecil ini manipulatif sekali.

"Tapi besok 'kan hari berbagi. Jadi kamu harus berbagi dengan teman-teman."

"Terserah aku. Sakuma berisik, ah."

Tadinya Sakuma mau membuka suara lagi, tapi ia mengurungkan niat saat menyadari semua teman-teman sudah mengerubungi mereka berdua. Anak itu mengkerutkan kening. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba Hatano mengambil posisi di sebelah lain Miyoshi. Ikut merebahkan diri dengan menjadikan kaki Sakuma sebuah bantalan.

"Miyoshi curang! Nggak boleh menguasai Letnan!"

"Letnan Sakuma terlalu baik, sih~"

"Aaah~ Aku mau permen!"

"Ikutan!"

"Kalian pergi! Hush! Sana jangan dekat-dekat! Aku masih marah!"

"Nggak peduli~"

Anak-anak itu malah berbaring di tengah-tengah kelas. Semua mengelilingi Sakuma dan Miyoshi. Mata mereka menatap lurus langit-langit kelas yang penuh dengan ornamen bulan, bintang, matahari dan awan. Di cat biru cerah. Seolah-olah mereka tengah menatap angkasa raya.

Hatano nyengir. "Nanti kalau sudah besar aku akan mengelilingi dunia."

"Kayaknya asyik. Aku juga!" Imbuh Jitsui. "Pastinya sih aku akan jadi kuat. Biar jago berantem."

"Aku mau memelihara merpati."

Semua melirik Tazaki, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Seperti pesulap, dong!"

Dan tawa kembali terdengar.

Sakuma ikut terkekeh. Tangannya menengadah ke atas. Apa yang dilakukan diikuti oleh Miyoshi, lalu Jitsui, hingga kesembilan anak itu sama-sama mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. Kesembilannya seolah hendak menggapai impian yang masih begitu jauh di langit lepas. Tentu saja mereka pernah mendengar nasihat lama; gantungkan impianmu setinggi langit di angkasa. Karenanya menatap langit seperti tengah menatap masa depan yang masih samar.

Hanya karena mereka cuma anak-anak, mereka tentu tak paham arti semua itu. Hanya naluri yang membimbing.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalau kita punya mimpi, harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar menjadi nyata. Itu yang diajarkan Yuuki _Sensei_."

Miyoshi mengangguk. Tubuhnya merapat ke sisi Sakuma. "Kalau begitu aku ingin bersama Sakuma terus, deh."

"Aah! Curang! Aku juga mau sama Letnan Sakuma!"

"Aaaahh!"

Anak-anak kembali tertawa ceria. Saling melempar canda satu sama lainnya. Mengabaikan banyaknya mainan yang berserakan di lantai kelas mereka. Ruang kelas D yang terletak di bagian paling utara, tak pernah sepi dengan hingar-bingar suara anak-anak.

Sang Guru sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu kelas tidak berniat masuk. Dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam gelap dan mata yang dingin, ia menyembunyikan sedikit senyum. Enggan mengganggu momen sederhana para anak-anak. Ia pun memilih menghindar, meninggalkan ruang kelas D seperti seorang mata-mata yang tidak ketahuan.

.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Ini adalah fanfiksi rikues untuk Lily-san. Semoga siapapun yang menyempatkan waktu membaca bisa menikmatinya. Jujur, deh. Ternyata membayangkan Amari, Odagiri dan Fukumoto dalam wujud anak kecil itu sulit. Hahaha~ Tapi menulisnya mengasyikan karena tema yang ringan. Maaf kalau ada banyak typo bertebaran.**

 **Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sign_ ,**

 **InfiKiss**


End file.
